Bietet sich halt an
by sol1na
Summary: Es ist so ein schöner Tag. Die Vögel zwitschern, die Sonne scheint, das Meer ist ruhig. Land ist in den nächsten Tagen nicht in Sicht, ich bin scheiße geil und habe keine Lust mehr zu wichsen. Also bietet es sich doch an, oder nicht?


Eine kleine Fic zum Neujahr, die eigentlich nur ein Drabble werden sollte. Aber dann schrieb sich alles einfach wie von selbst und am Ende hatte ich einen vollwertigen, kleinen Oneshot. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Warnung: PWP**

oooOOOooo

**Bietet sich halt an**

„Bist du noch Jungfrau?"

Zoro verschluckte sich und hustete erstickend. „Was?", fragte er wieder zu Atem kommend.

„Ob du noch Jungfrau bist?", wiederholte Sanji nüchtern.

„Was soll die beschissene Frage plötzlich?", fragte Zoro abwehrend.

„Bin nur neugierig", sagte Sanji ehrlich. Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an und schaute Zoro leicht lächelnd an. „Also bist du's?"

„Was geht dich das an?", sagte Zoro lahm, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und merkte selbst sofort, wie kindisch das wirkte.

„Also ja", sagte Sanji und grinste dabei über beide Ohren. Zoro mochte diesen Gesichtsausdruck nicht. Nicht, wenn er wusste, dass es ihm galt.

„Nein."

„Bist du nicht?" Sanji war offensichtlich überrascht und versuchte noch nicht mal es zu verbergen.

„Hör zu, Koch", sagte Zoro ernst, jetzt wo der Überraschungsmoment vorbei war und er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Habe ich irgendwie den Eindruck vermittelt, dass ich mit dir reden möchte? Ich will nur in Ruhe was trinken. Geh jemand anderem auf den Senkel!"

„Hm", machte Sanji unbeeindruckt.

Sie schwiegen ein paar Minuten und Sanji trommelte gelangweilt mit den Fingern auf den Tisch.

„Und wie war es?", fragte er dann, als hätte Zoro ihm nicht deutlich klar gemacht, dass er kein Interesse daran hatte, mit dem scheiß Liebeskoch über so was zu reden. Oder überhaupt mit ihm zu reden. Er atmete einmal laut durch die Nase aus.

„Was willst du von mir? Habe ich dir nicht gerade gesagt, dass ich nicht von dir zu gequatscht werden…"

„Ich bin es noch", unterbrach Sanji ihn mitten im Satz und jetzt hätte Zoro sich beinahe wieder verschluckt. Diesmal an seiner eigenen Spucke.

Er fixierte den Koch und ihm fiel nichts Besseres ein als „aha" zu sagen.

„Ja und weißt du", sagte Sanji und lockerte dabei seinen Krawattenknoten. „Ich denke gerade darüber nach, das zu ändern."

Die Worte hallten in den Raum und in Zoros Kopf ratterte es, bis er es endlich realisierte. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, wie Sanji seine Krawatte endgültig ablegte und er die ersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffnete.

„Ja, weißt du", sagte Sanji und stand dabei auf. Er ging um den Tisch und kam Zoro, für seinen Geschmack, gefährlich nahe. „Es ist so ein schöner Tag. Die Vögel zwitschern, die Sonne scheint, das Meer ist ruhig. Land ist in den nächsten Tagen nicht in Sicht, ich bin scheiße geil und habe keine Lust mehr zu wichsen. Also bietet es sich doch an, oder nicht?" Er grinste anzüglich. Zoro brach der Schweiß aus.

„Willst du mich verarschen?", fragte er und hoffte, dass seine Stimme nicht so panisch klang, wie er sich fühlte. Er musste hier raus, aber ganz schnell. Leider schien Sanji seine Gedanken lesen zu können, denn in dem Moment, als Zoro gerade darüber nachdachte zu fliehen oder besser noch, den verdammten Bastard zu packen und über Bord zu werfen, brachte er Zoro mit einem gezielten Tritt gegen seine Brust in eine liegende Position und saß danach schneller auf ihm, als dass er hätte reagieren können. Zoros Atem war flach und hektisch. Wo waren seine verdammten Schwerter? Wie konnte er sie auch nur für einen Moment ablegen?

Sanji beugte sich runter zu seinem Gesicht und für einen entsetzlichen Moment dachte Zoro, er wolle ihn küssen. Aber sein Mund wanderte zu seinem Ohr. „Sag mir nicht, du hättest nicht auch schon mal darüber nachgedacht", hauchte er. Und dann fühlte er etwas Nasses IN seinem Ohr und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als ihm klar wurde, dass das Sanjis Zunge war. Sanjis verfickte Zunge. IN seinem Ohr.

Er war wie erstarrt, während Sanjis Zunge über seine Ohrmuschel wanderte und er langsam runter zu seinem Ohrläppchen ging. Dann spürte er eine Hand, die seinen Oberschenkel hinaufwanderte und jetzt kam er wieder zu Sinnen und packte Sanji an den Schultern und drückte ihn nach oben.

„Was ist los?", fragte Sanji und sah ernsthaft verwirrt aus.

„WAS IST LOS?", entgegnete Zoro laut. „Das fragst du mich? Hast du deinen verdammten Verstand verloren?" Er stieß Sanji von sich und setzte sich auf. „Ich hoffe es, denn wenn nicht, hab ich meinen verloren." Er stand auf und wollte gehen, aber Sanji packte ihn am Handgelenk.

„Das ist deine einzige Chance, Bastard", zischte er. Zoro wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte.

„Bist du jetzt komplett durchgedreht?", fauchte er und riss grob seinen Arm zu sich.

Sanji schnaubte. „Was bitte ist dein Problem?"

„WAS IST DEINS?", schrie Zoro und er fragte sich allmählich ernsthaft, ob er es nicht war, der gerade bekloppt wurde. Das konnte doch gerade nicht wirklich passieren.

Sanji wirkte erstaunlich ruhig. Er zündete sich erneut eine Zigarette an und Zoro fragte sich, wann zur Hölle er eigentlich die andere ausgemacht hatte. Vielleicht war das ja alles nur ein Traum. Im Traum folgte doch meistens ein Ereignis auf das andere und man wusste gar nicht mehr so genau, wie man überhaupt in diese komische Situation geraten war. Ja, das musste es sein, ein verfickter Alptraum war das.

„Ich wollte nur ein bisschen Spaß haben", riss Sanji ihn aus seinen Gedanken, in denen er sich gerade selbst ermahnte, endlich aufzuwachen. „Dachte, man könnte es mal ausprobieren", fuhr er schulterzuckend fort. Er drehte sich um und aschte in den Aschenbecher, der auf dem Tisch stand. „Aber wenn du Angst hast." Er wollte sich gerade setzen, als Zoro ihn von hinten feste an die Schultern packte. Sanji drehte seinen Kopf zu Zoro.

„Wie war das?", knurrte Zoro. Sanji drehte sich wieder zu ihm und grinste.

„Entschuldige bitte, ich wollte dir keine Angst machen. Geh ruhig, bevor du dir in die Hosen scheißt", spotte er.

Zoro funkelte ihn wütend an. „Wiederhol das!"

„Muss ich das?", grinste Sanji.

Und jetzt legte sich ein Schalter in Zoros Kopf um. Traum hin oder her, ob er oder der scheiß Koch jetzt seinen Verstand verloren hatte, scheiß egal. Niemand, NIEMAND, behauptete, dass Roronoa Zoro vor irgendetwas Angst hatte. Und um es zu beweisen presste er seine Lippen kräftig auf Sanjis, was ein lautes dumpfes Geräusch verursachte, wie Knochen, die aufeinander schlagen. Durch die Wucht des Aufpralls verlor Sanji sein Gleichgewicht und sie fielen samt Bank und Tisch nach hinten. Sanji öffnete seinen Mund um schmerzhaft aufzustöhnen, aber Zoro erstickte es, indem er seine Zunge in Sanjis Mund gleiten ließ. Sanji wirkte kurz perplex, was Zoro triumphierend zur Kenntnis nahm, aber dann packte er Zoros Kopf und zog ihn fester zu sich und sie küssten sich wild und unbeherrscht und es war nass und schnell und hektisch und Zoro hätte lügen müssen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass ihn das nicht irgendwie anmachte.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, entstand ein lautes Schmatzen, was Zoro die Absurdität der ganzen Situation nur noch deutlicher machte. Sie atmeten schwer und wütend und ihre Köpfe waren rot.

Sanji verzog den Mund und wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel Spucke vom Kinn. „Das war der schlechteste Kuss meines Lebens."

„Gleichfalls", log Zoro, der in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie jemanden geküsst hatte, aber den Teufel tun und Sanji darüber aufklären und ihm jetzt sagen würde, dass er wirklich noch nie Sex gehabt hatte. Nicht weil er nicht gekonnt hätte, er hatte einfach nie Interesse daran gehabt.

„Warum hast du dann `ne Latte?", fragte Sanji selbstsicher.

„Warum hast du eine?", gab Zoro zurück und irgendwie musste er grinsen.

Die Antwort war ein erneuter, schlechter Kuss, diesmal mit Händen, die Zoro in die Haare gingen, über seinen Rücken glitten und als Zoro noch überlegte wohin mit seinen Händen, wurde er grob von Sanjis Beinen umschlungen und sie wechselten die Position. Zoro knallte hart mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch, der unter ihnen lag und er fluchte zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen. Sanji beachtete das nicht und beugte sich erneut hinunter. Er biss ihm in die Unterlippe und wanderte mit seinem Mund sein Kinn entlang, hinunter zu seinem Hals und zog eine feuchte Spur mit seiner Zunge. Zoro streckte seinen Kopf nach hinten, ignorierte die Beule, die sich gerade an seinem Hinterkopf bildete, und er stöhnte zu seinem Unwillen laut auf, als Sanjis Hand über seine andere Beule streichelte. Die in seiner Hose.

Sanji biss ihm beinahe sanft in den Hals und fuhr wieder hoch, zu seinem Mund, um wieder mit seiner Zunge in Zoros Mund einzutauchen. „Zieh die Schuhe aus", sagte er gegen Zoros Lippen. Und Zoro tat es, obwohl er dem Koch gerne gesagt hätte, dass er sich verpissen solle, weil er schon aus Prinzip eigentlich nichts tun würde, was der Mistkerl in so einem Befehlston zu ihm sagte. Aber sein Körper handelte wie von selbst, nicht mehr in seiner Kontrolle, als er mit dem linken Fuß, gegen die Hacke seines rechten Stiefels drückte, um ihn loszuwerden. Als er auch seinen anderen Schuh geräuschvoll in die Ecke schleuderte, öffnete Sanji Zoros Hose und Zoro beugte seine Hüften automatisch nach oben, als er ihm die Hose runterzog. Sanjis Zunge wanderte Zoros Körper hinunter, als er ihm die Hose über die Knöchel zog. Er blieb mit seiner Zunge über dem Bund seiner Shorts stehen und beugte sich nach oben, sah ihm ins Gesicht und schob seine Hand hinein. Zoros Gehirn schaltete sich vollständig aus, als er seinen Schwanz in die Hand nahm. Sanji rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Eichel und schob seine Vorhaut langsam hoch und runter. Er sah ihm dabei ernst ins Gesicht und Zoro konnte die Gier in seinen Augen sehen.

„Größer als vermutet", sagte er und atmete dabei laut und erregt.

Zoro blinzelte und neigte seinen Oberkörper nach oben. Er versuchte vergeblich, die restlichen Knöpfe von Sanjis Hemd aufzuknöpfen, entschied dann aber, dass das unwichtig war und ging runter zu seiner Hose. Er fummelte an dem Knopf, öffnete sie und Sanji stütze sich auf seine Knie nach oben, damit Zoro sie hinunter ziehen konnte. Er riss seine Shorts hinterher, ließ beides in seinen Kniekehlen liegen und fasste ohne Überlegung nach Sanjis erigiertem Penis und registrierte unterbewusst, dass er gerne dasselbe gesagt hätte. Der scheiß Kerl war größer als er. Aber aus seinem Mund drang nur ein erbärmliches Keuchen. Also tat er was Sanji tat und er schob seine Vorhaut hastig auf und ab und jetzt war es an Sanji laut zu stöhnen.

„Geh hoch, geh hoch", ächzte Sanji und Zoro beugte sich nach oben, damit auch Sanji seine Shorts entfernen konnte. Sanjis Hand ließ seinen Penis dabei nicht los und als er wieder zum Sitzen kam, rieb er schneller und so saßen sie da und stöhnten und holten sich hastig gegenseitig einen runter. Zoros Atmen wurde schneller und immer unkontrollierter und er wäre beinahe gekommen, aber Sanji hielt abrupt inne, sagte „noch nicht", und dann legte er seine Hand über seine und führte seinen Schwanz zu Zoros. Zoros Atem stoppte kurz und ein Stöhnen erstickte in seiner Kehle, als er Sanjis feuchte Schwanzspitze an seiner spürte. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und schmeckte sein eigenes Blut. Sanji führte Zoros Hand, so dass Sanjis Penis in kreisenden Bewegungen um seinen ging und als er sah, wie erregt Sanji das beobachtete, wollte er kommen. Er presste die Augen zu und schnaufte und dann merkte er, dass Sanji seine Hand losgelassen hatte. Als er benommen seine Augen öffnete, sah er, dass er aufgestanden war. Er schüttelte seine Hose komplett ab und ließ sie unachtsam in den Raum fliegen. Zoro stütze sich auf seine Ellbogen, als Sanji wieder auf ihn krabbelte und ihn küsste. Er drückte dabei gegen Zoros Beine und spreizte sie und wäre Zoro nicht so geil gewesen, wäre ihm diese Stellung unangenehm gewesen. Sanji löste sich von dem Kuss und spuckte in seine Hand. Und dann rieb er damit gegen Zoros Hintern, drang mit zwei Fingern ein und Zoro stieß laut Luft aus.

Das war das merkwürdigste Gefühl, dass Zoro jemals gespürt hatte und spätestens jetzt wäre er wieder zu Sinnen gekommen, wenn Sanji nicht in dem Moment seinen Schwanz wieder in die Hand genommen hätte. Zoro lag da, mit geöffnetem Mund und er stöhnte und biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe. Anscheinend empfand Sanji das als den richtigen Moment und er zog seine Finger aus Zoros Hintern und Zoro spürte ein stechendes Brennen, als an dessen Stelle mit einem lauten Grunzen und einem kräftigen Ruck Sanjis Penis eindrang.

„Verdammte scheiße!", fluchte Zoro laut und verzog das Gesicht, als Sanji sich mit groben Stößen in ihm bewegte. Sanji ging mit seinem Oberkörper nach oben und beobachtete, wie er mit seinem Schwanz in Zoro raus und rein ging und Zoro kniff sich in Sanjis Arme, die seine Hüften hielten.

„Zu viel für dich?", fragte er atemlos zwischen zwei festen Stößen.

Zoro grinste schief. „Hättest du wohl gerne."

Sanji stoß fester zu und Zoro bereute was er gesagt hatte, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken, weil das hier irgendwie auch ein Wettkampf war und er kratze mit seinen Händen Sanjis Arme entlang und griff nach seinem Hintern. Er nahm ihn in die Hand und bekräftigte ihn in seinen Bewegungen, indem er ihn kräftig gegen sich drückte.

„Scheiße", krächzte Sanji und seine Bewegungen wurden unbeholfener, als sie es sowieso schon waren. „Ich kann nicht mehr!" Er stoppte und nahm Zoros Glied wieder in die Hand, um ihn schnell zu reiben. Zoro biss sich auf die Zunge und bewegte seine Hüften kreisend. Und als Sanji sich runterbeugte und an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte und er merkte, wie Sanjis Penis langsam anfing in ihm zu zucken, konnte er es nicht mehr halten. Er kam und spritze gegen Sanjis Bauch, der wieder begann, sich in Zoros Bewegungen zu stoßen. Zoro wollte laut stöhnen, doch Sanji nahm ihm die Luft, indem er seine Lippen auf seine presste und er atmete in Zoros Mund, als seine Bewegungen zu kurzen, ruckartigen Stößen wurden und er merkte, wie Sanji in ihm ejakulierte.

Sanji schaukelte noch langsam in Zoro, bevor er ganz aufhörte und seinen Körper komplett auf Zoros ablegte. So lagen sie da, keuchten und sagten für einen langen Moment kein Wort. Dann traf Zoro die Realität und ihm wurde schlagartig und mit einem schrecklichen Gefühl im Bauch klar, was sie gerade getan hatten. Sanji musste es ähnlich ergehen, denn er räusperte sich und zog geräuschvoll seinen Penis aus Zoro. Er stand auf und griff nach einem Geschirrtuch auf der Anrichte, um sich die Wichse vom Bauch zu wischen. Beide wagten es nicht zu sprechen. Zoro tat es ihm nach und richtete sich auf. Er schnappte sich seine Hose, zog sie an und brachte alle Willenskraft auf die er hatte, um nicht rot zu werden. Er betete wieder, dass das alles wirklich nur ein schrecklicher Traum war. Wie konnte er sich so gehen lassen?

Er stopfte sein T-Shirt in seinen Haramaki und seine Hose, schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und wollte gerade wortlos den Raum verlassen, als Sanji „Hei, Zoro" sagte. Er drehte sich um und schaute ihn finster an.

„Bist du noch Jungfrau?", grinste er.

Zoro stampfte hinaus und vermied es dabei Schwäche zu zeigen und unter Schmerzen zu humpeln. Er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und beschloss, das alles einfach zu vergessen, wenn er nicht aufwachen sollte.


End file.
